


A Little Bit Longer

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas and Philip meet the same way Helen and Gabe did.





	A Little Bit Longer

Philips car came to a seemingly silent stop as he parked outside of the gas station. He flipped his car off, looking at the pills in his passenger seat. It'll be over tonight, it'll be easy. Just drink them and take them and sleep. Nothing to it.

Then why was he shaking? Why did he feel nervous? He didn't really know and he'd lost the ability to care about himself the same day his mom died, it didn't matter. It was all his fault anyway, he deserved to feel anxious and guilty and everything bad. He should've been home with her, he should've known she was depressed. He could've saved her. But he didn't. And now he's here.

Philip stuffed his keys into his pocket, climbing out of the car, slamming it shut. He was practically dead already if you think about it. He hadn't been eating or sleeping or even leaving his house. He was just a body on autopilot. He ran his fingers through his hair, stepping up onto the sidewalk and towards the door. He was so tired, too, so this would be good. He'll even be with his mom.

Philip reached out for the door handle but instead of touching hard metal his hand brushed against something warm and soft. Another hand. He glanced up only to be met with a boy who had blonde hair and a bright smile. 

The boy seemingly smiled wider. "Sorry, I was trying to get the door for you.. I was a bit late." He grabbed the door handle, pulling it open. "But I guess that's okay, I still got to open it, right?" 

Philip nodded slowly, wondering how someone could simply be so happy about opening a door for someone. How could he just smile at a stranger effortlessly? Wasn't he aware of all the people dying? Couldn't he tell Philip was a bad person? 

Philip stepped into the gas station, looking around the room. Once he spotted the alcohol he started to walk towards it, stuffing his hands into his pocket. 

And so did the smiling stranger. "I don't recognize you? Are you traveling?" 

Philip sighed, stepping into the aisle. "I guess you could put it that way." 

The boy stepped up next to him, nodding. "You look a little young to be buying vodka."

Philip scoffed. "You look a little young to ask."

The boy smiled. "How old are you?" 

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"I'm 21."

"I didn't ask you what your fake ID said, I asked how old you were."

Philip grabbed a bottle of vodka, glancing at the man. "If I tell you will you stop asking questions?"

The boy leaned against the shelves. "Depends. Will you leave if I stop asking questions?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." 

"You going somewhere?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying at a motel and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So you're just gonna get drunk alone?" Lukas asked. "Because that's kind of pathetic."

"Well, I'm a pathetic person."

Lukas froze. "You weren't supposed to agree with that."

"Then you shouldn't say rude things to people." He shoved past the boy, their shoulders bumping together. "You don't know what they're going through."

Lukas sighed, following him up towards the cash register. "I'm Lukas."

"Good to know."

"You are?"

"Tired."

"I'd make a dad joke but you're already mad at me." Lukas stepped up in front of him, blocking his path. "Come to my cabin. We can.. get as drunk as you want and I won't annoy you anymore."

Philip stared at him. "That sounds impossible."

"It isn't. I actually know how to shut up." Lukas was smiling a little now. "Come on. It'll be some fun before you go."

Philip chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I thought I was pathetic."

"Well, you won't be if you come to my cabin." 

Philip took a deep breath. One more night. Just smiling and laughing for 24 hours, then it's over. Philip looked at the bottle in his hand then back up art Lukas. "Yeah, okay."

Lukas backed away and Philip stepped around him, digging out his money and his fake ID. He placed the bottle of vodka, his fake ID and a few bills that were folded and torn up on the counter. The man behind it didn't seem friendly, but when it's nearly nighttime and you're dealing with two boys that obviously aren't legal no matter how hard they try, it can get annoying. He picked up the plastic ID, looking down at it, then back at Philip. He grunted, tossing the piece of plastic into Philips hands while he took the money and got Philip change. He dumped the change into the bag with the vodka, probably just to be attend dick, and handed it to him.

"Don't drink and drive." He muttered, opening up the magazine he had been flipping through.

Lukas walked up to the counter next, probably smiling that dopey smile he had been before. "Hey.. Derek.." he sounded shy this time.

"No, Waldenbeck, I won't tell your dad you've been here."

"Thank you, I'm grounded again."

"And you got out.. how?"

"He's out with friends."

"But you didn't bring your bike.." Derek sounded tired of talking, to anyone for that matter, but Philip was sure anyone could get tired talking to Lukas.

"He's got it locked up tight in the barn. Took the key and everything."

"So.. you walked here.. then you didn't buy anything."

Philip had turned around now, leaning against one of the aisles nearest to the doors. 

Lukas let out a small laugh, reaching down, grabbing two bags of Skittles, tossing them on the counter. "There."

Derek smirked. "You trying to tell me something?"

"What?"

Philip had to hold back a laugh.

"You got distracted by that boy and now you're buying Skittles?" Derek raised an eyebrow and Lukas just glanced over his shoulder with bright red cheeks, whispering something to Derek that made him chuckle.

Lukas stuffed the two bags of Skittles into his pocket, jogging after Philip. The parking lot was empty, just like it was when Philip went in. He dug around in his pocket, trying to find his keys, grinning when he pulled them out. Lukas grabbed them, jogging towards Philips car, unlocking it and climbing in. Lukas had already started it by the time Philip had gotten in. They both buckled their seat belts and Lukas slowly backed out of the bumpy and run down pavement and pulled out onto the even bumpier street. Philip didn't expect a lot from this small town, he didn't even know it existed until he drove through it, but somehow the town had exceeded his expectations. Well, Lukas had. 

Philip sighed, leaning back against the seat. "So.. where's the cabin?"

"Where are cabins normally?"

"The woods." Philip replied.

"So, that's where were gonna go." Lukas grinned, tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing softly in the background. It came through fuzzy but Lukas didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to care about anything, really. Philip envied that.

"Are you kidnapping me?" 

Lukas' eyebrows knitted together. "What? You agreed to come."

"This could be a very sophisticated kidnapping. One where you flirt and get me to swoon so I trust you. You take me up to your cabin and murder me. No one knows what happened. You even told Derek not to tell." Philip was grinning.. it felt weird. He hadn't smiled in so long, especially this wide.

"I'm not killing you."

"Damn."

"Why? You want to die, Philip?"

Philip raised his eyebrows as if asking 'how did you figure out my name?' He sat up in his seat, leaning closer to the door.

"It was on your fake ID. Plus, next time you use one, use a different name. Because that was really bad." 

"What do you suggest my fake name to be?"

"Eric Simpson."

"That's ugly." Philip laughed.

Lukas laughed with him. "Hey! Don't be mean!"

"I can. It's my fake name, my fake person, I can insult him all I want."

Lukas just rolled his eyes and kept driving.

It took a long time to get to the cabin, mostly because there weren't really any paths, just places with more or less trees that they had to weave the car through. Lukas always looked at Philip all worried every time he accidentally hit the car on something, but Philip didn't care. 24 hours from now this will be over, Philip Shea will be over. He'll be a memory but would anyone remember him? Are you still a memory if no one remembers you? It didn't matter, Philip only wanted two people to remember him. Lukas and his mother. His mother beat him to becoming a memory so now it was only Lukas. It almost made Philip want to impress him, but looking at Lukas it changed his mind. Lukas didn't deserve the burden that was Philip.

Lukas opened the car door and the rhythmic dinging almost drove Philip insane. Lukas reached down, grabbing the bag from between Philips legs after he took his seat belt off and he climbed out. Philip followed silently, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head down. Lukas struggled with the door to the cabin a little bit, and struggled actually translated to Lukas having to slam himself into the door to get it to open. It didn't take long for them to get drunk either and Philip never really thought of himself as a lightweight, maybe his body was giving up along with his mind. Just letting things take over. They were half way through with the bottle when the laughter in the air was replaced with silence. Philip was pressed up against Lukas and Lukas was nearly falling against Philip, both of them dipping deeper into the dusty mattress they had places themselves on.

Lukas swallowed, looking at Philip, grinning a little. "Thank you." 

Philip made a face, only grunting in response. He couldn't figure out how to form words, his body was giving up, his mind was too. He was tired and in 24 hours he'd finally relax.

"You made me smile.. it's hard to smile around my dad, he's kinda a dick."

Philip nodded, finding comfort in the warmth of Lukas' neck. "Thanks.." Okay, he wasn't too tired to a speak, maybe his mind wasn't shutting down.

"Why? Did I make your night less boring and pathetic?" Lukas' stupid smile was even more annoyingly cute when be was drunk.

"No.. you made me smile.. I haven't smiled in a while either." Maybe he just copied the words Lukas' had spoken, more or less, but it was something. Something that meant his body wasn't giving up, that his mind wasn't either. Maybe Philip wasn't as tired as he thought.. maybe he could stay as little longer. Just a day, yeah, a day, he could hang out with Lukas again.. sober.. and they could.. do whatever boys do in the country. He wouldn't be alone and he'd be sober sober and happy for a little while. Philip nodded to himself and Lukas felt it.

"What?" Lukas whispered.

Philip didn't reply, he only leaned in and kissed Lukas hard. He felt happiness, he felt something, so now he was greedy. He wanted to feel more, he was going to. And for once in a long time, he wasn't going to let the ache in his chest stop him.


End file.
